Metallica
|animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |note=*(Range: 5-10m)|notealign=right}} |destpower = C |speed = C |range = C (5-10 m) |durability = A |precision = C |potential = C }} is the Stand of Risotto Nero, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Metallica manifests itself inside Risotto's body as a swarm of small metallic beings with stitches across their individual bodies. Their mouths are shaped as though they are moaning or screaming. Its design is based on human cells, red blood cells and the hattifatteners of the Moomins. Metallica is presented with a silvery color in the colored manga. Abilities Metallica is, by itself, physically weak and unable to fight as they can only accumulate inside Risotto Nero's body. Nonetheless, their magnetism power is highly lethal and Risotto masterfully uses this ability to the fullest to threaten even Doppio and his limited use of King Crimson. Iron Manipulation Metallica has the ability to manipulate iron with magnetism.Chapter 545, King Crimson vs. Metallica (2) Inside a 5 to 10 meters circle around Risotto, the assassin can use his magnetism in various ways, having enough precision to create objects by gathering the iron inside someone. By default, he naturally attracts iron. Risotto Nero prominently uses this ability to turn the iron inside a target into sharp objects such as razor blades,Chapter 543, My Name is Doppio (2) needlesChapter 544, King Crimson vs. Metallica (1) or scissors in order to internally damage them. This is shown when Doppio tried to rush Risotto, only to get a face full of needles created from the iron within his blood. Metallica can also use the iron inside its user to manipulate his severed body parts and create staples to reattach them.Chapter 546, King Crimson vs. Metallica (3) Furthermore, the use of iron from a target's body dramatically diminishes the quantity of hemoglobin inside them, reducing the blood's ability to carry oxygen throughout the body. Unable to function, the suffocating body will eventually die if the victim doesn't replenish their iron in time,Chapter 548, King Crimson vs. Metallica (5) enabling Risotto to simply wait out his opponent's death. Iron is one of the most common elements on earth and thus Metallica can also manipulate iron from the environment to form objects, such as forming knives from the iron within the earth and then hurling them at a target. Invisibility With its ability, Metallica can stick fine particles of iron onto Risotto's body, causing him to reflect light and blend into the background. This ability also carries on to Risotto's blood, as shown when Risotto was shot by Aerosmith, causing his blood to splatter onto Doppio's head and automatically camouflage it with the background, resulting in the image that Doppio saw previously that made him believe that Risotto would blow a hole through his head.Chapter 547: King Crimson vs. Metallica (4) Stand Invasion By sticking itself into a Stand, Metallica can forcefully manipulate that Stand. Risotto uses this lesser property of Metallica to seize control of Aerosmith from Narancia and attack Doppio from behind. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Trivia * In ''All Star Battle'', Metallica is used as a loading animation. * Metallica's moaning of "Looooooooooooooooad" might be a reference to the Metallica album Load. The song Bleeding Me off the same album may serve as the inspiration for the power to use the iron in it's opponent's blood. * Metallica is the only enemy stand not fought by the main crew in Part 5. Gallery Metallica1.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Metallica.jpg|Metallica's statistics metallicarazor.jpg|Metallica replacing iron in Doppio's blood with razor blades metallicainvisiblity.jpg|Metallica causing invisibility metallicapins.jpg|Metallica replacing the iron in Doppio's blood with metal pins DoppioKnives.jpg|Turning into knives to attack Doppio Metallicastand.PNG|Reattaching Risotto's severed foot MetallicaStickinginAerosmith.png|Metallica sticking onto Narancia's Aerosmith References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Colony Stands